


Larry Things

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Feels, M/M, flufffff, larry little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me being awesome I made Little Things into Larry Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Things

**Author's Note:**

> May cause a lot of feels  
> It is for me
> 
> This isn't currenly finished *it's at 1:39* so when I get more, I'll edit this!
> 
> NOT A STORY!

Larry Things

We're all Larry Shippers  
2 of a kind  
For all of our lives  
We're just, family

Now we come together   
To love Larry  
And it makes sense to me

I know we've never loved  
The idea of Elounor  
But for that very fact  
Makes us unsure

For all the hate we've got  
We just ignore

I won't let these Larry Things   
Slip out  
Of my mind

And it's true  
Just Haz and Lou  
Haz and Lou  
Add up to  
They love too  
All these Larry Things

You can't go to bed  
Without a smut fanfic  
It really doesn't matter   
Which one you pick

As long if it has   
Some rough anal sex  
It makes perfect sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> IT PROBABLY SUCKS AND COMES NO WHERE CLOSE TO THE AWESOMENESS OF LITTLE THINGS BY ONE DIRECTION IN WHICH EVERYONE SHOULD READ


End file.
